Sous Vide is a cooking method using low-temperature, and is a method partially developed in 1971 at Cuisine Solutions (a research institute involved in the development of the Sous Vide method for slow cooking food).
The Sous Vide cooking method, allowing food to retain nutrients, texture, and moisture close to those of a precooked state, when cooked, is a method in which food contained in a vacuum packaging film is sealed under vacuum, and is then immersed in warm water to be heated over a long period of time at a relatively low temperature. In this case, while the temperature of water is maintained at a constant level, food is heated over a long period of time.
A temperature of water heating the food varies, depending on a type of food to be cooked, but the temperature thereof is usually maintained at about 75° C. Since food is immersed in water of which a temperature is uniformly raised and maintained, an external surface and an interior of the food are uniformly heated, and the moisture content of the food can be maintained.
However, in a case in which food is not reliably sealed and vacuum-packaged, a texture of food may be changed, nutrients may be destroyed, and a cooking state of food may be deteriorated. Thus, the step of vacuum-packaging food is a significantly important operation in the Sous Vide cooking method.
Thus, after food is vacuum-packaged, the food should be immersed in water at a temperature uniformly raised and maintained. Thus, a user may perform the vacuum packaging of food and the heating of water.